


You Save The Girl, I'll Save You

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Tumblr Inspired [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assault, Concerned Arthur Pendragon, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Arthur was used to getting calls in the middle in the night. Some times for work, some times because of family drama. But usually, it was because one of his numskull friends ended up in some ridiculous mess, and needed Arthur's help in one way or another. Merlin, of course, being the main offender.So when he gets the call, he thinks nothing of it. Until he actually sees Merlin - and every instinct Arthur has is telling him to never let Merlin out his sight again.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (hinted), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr Inspired [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486505
Kudos: 59





	You Save The Girl, I'll Save You

You know those moments when you question every decision you've made in life that lead you to this moment? That was Arthur right now.

It started simply enough. Just a simple phone call.

"I'm lost and need you to pick me up no questions asked."

Now, most people might find this odd. Maybe even concerning. Or confusing, since if someone is lost Arthur isn't all that sure how **he** was supposed to find them. But to Arthur this was a usual greeting, especially when whoever is calling is calling at three in the morning. Even more especially when said person is _Merlin._

So he thinks nothing more than the fact that Merlin was going to owe him big time for waking him in the middle of the night, _again_ , as he gets dressed and keeps Merlin on the line to try and somehow figure out where he was. Needless to say, over the years Arthur had learned a _lot_ about other parts of their city and that special way that Merlin sees it.

He hears the covers shuffling behind him and hears, "Merlin lost again?"

Damn. He was rather hoping to avoid waking Gwen this time. After all, it was bad enough that he had to be awake because Merlin was a directionless idiot - at least one of them should deserve to get some kind of rest.

"When isn't he? Don't worry, I shouldn't be gone long," he answers as he covers the mouth piece. No need to give Merlin a reason to be contrary just because he could. No need for him to hear that Gwen was up either - he'd either want to talk to her and he'd be stuck here for another half hour or she would end up going to get him. And ending up just as lost thanks to Merlin's less than stellar help in finding him.

"Are you bringing him back here? I remember last time Gaius said he was locking him out for the night if he wasn't back by at least midnight," Gwen said as she rose to stretch up her arms. Evidently she wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. Double damn. Merlin was going to owe them both now, and since he knew Gwen would never call it in, Arthur would take on both debts. Maybe if he makes Merlin do something hard enough he'll learn to pay attention to where he was going.

A vain hope of course, but hope he will.

"Probably. Though really, I should just drop him off at some cheap motel - the ones where my father would have a heart attack should he ever learn either myself or Morgana even know they exist. Maybe it would teach him a lesson."

"Or it'll get him in trouble and he'll call you. And that'll be twice he's had to wake you, and this time you'd have no one to blame but yourself and you'll feel guilty for months for having put him in that situation. That is, if you fall asleep at all and don't immediately drive back in worry for something happening."

She knew him far too well.

"Arthur? You still there? You didn't hang up did you? It's freezing out here..."

Right, Merlin was still on the line. And freezing? It was barely in the sixties. More than warm enough so long as you wore a simple jumper. And given this _was_ Merlin he was talking about, he already knew he would have his ever present jacket along with him.

"You can quit the dramatics Merlin. I said I was on my way, granted you still haven't told me where you started off so that I could try to retrace your steps."

He kisses Gwen on her cheek, ignores the smirk of amusement at his eye roll at Merlin's antics, and makes for the door. The sooner he gets this over with the sooner he can hopefully go back to sleep.

"It's not dramatics. Just because some people I know are imperious to cold because they're a complete hot head doesn't mean no one else can feel it. And I already told you, I don't remember where this started. Will drove us, said something about he was tired of the usual places so he was taking us to a place he'd read about online. And you know Will, never bothers to tell you where you're going - just hedges and says you'll see when you get there."

Unfortunately, that did sound a lot like Will. What didn't sound like him though is him just leaving Merlin wherever it was they went and going home without him. After all, Will knew damn well the kind of messes Merlin always got himself into. He was the one who had always been Merlin's first call after all - well, before he'd met Arthur of course. Arthur wasn't really sure _why_ Merlin's first call had switched from Will to him, but he could only assume it was because he didn't know the tactics to shut down all of Merlin's excuses the way Will did.

Argo, Merlin felt he could argue against him about whatever stupid stunt he'd landed in this time and feel he'd won it.

Lancelot was the same, Arthur thought. Granted, he was better at it than Arthur, but unless it was something that had actually put Merlin in _danger_ , Lancelot tended to just give a disappointed look and then move on. And that was only if he wasn't involved in the stupidity himself. He tended to follow along with Merlin's whims far too often for Arthur's peace of mind.

And Gwaine... Well, Gwaine had a fifty-fifty chance of being the one who dragged Merlin into the stupidity in the first place. Or, if he hadn't, he would be the one making it a hundred times worse.

"Arthur? You there? You're not calling Will are you? I already tried that, he isn't answering. Sleeps like the dead, kinda like you. He won't be up till his alarm goes off, if he's even set it since he doesn't have work tomorrow..."

Frankly, if Arthur were a little less tired and a lot more irritated he would have just gone to Will's house to get an answer. Not even he could sleep through repeated pounding on the door. Especially since a good portion of his neighbors all give him dirty looks and are just looking for a reason to get him evicted. Apparently his bad attitude and rowdy friends aren't seen to kindly.

"No Merlin, I'm not calling Will. I'm trying to wake up, it's bloody three in the morning. You should be thankful I answered my phone at all."

"Try not to wreck. Get a coffee or something. Be alert."

Arthur was going to throttle him as soon as he got there. Especially since he probably _should_ get some coffee if he wanted any hope in hell in understanding Merlin's vague directions. The only downside is that he'd be up for good if he did that... and he'd been hoping to avoid that.

_Sigh._ The things he does for this idiot.

* * *

Unfortunately the first thing out of his mouth isn't to berate him for making him get out of bed. Isn't to complain that now he was going to be up for the rest of the night because of coffee. Isn't even to offer to teach him to drive so he could get his **own** car and when Will wanted to take him somewhere he'd have no choice _but_ to give him directions. Or go in different cars. But no, this was Merlin so of course the first thing out of his mouth was-

"You're not wearing any pants."

Granted he wasn't wearing a jacket either, or shoes for that matter. Only socks and an extremely thin shirt that Arthur had sworn Merlin had only used as a night shirt given it honestly looked as though it would tear at the slightest wrong move and his boxer briefs.

It was too damn early for this.

"Obviously. Really Arthur, your levels of observation are uncanny. Truely inspiring."

How he managed to sound as sarcastic and dry when his teeth chattered over every other word is a talent Arthur would never understand.

"I take it I won't get an answer on if there's a meaning for this random bloody nose? Since your in such a _lovely_ mood and entirely _grateful_ that I woke up this damn early to pick you up _again,_ " Arthur shot back. Sadly, his own dry tone was belayed by the worry he couldn't hide no matter how much he wished to. Because for all that getting Merlin in the early hours was normal, finding him in this kind of state was absolutely _not._

He'd really like it if Merlin would hurry up and explain what the hell happened, because the possibilities running though his head would make sure he wouldn't have gotten any sleep tonight - coffee or no coffee.

He could have been mugged. Could have been a bored group of nobodies out for an easy mark - the barbarians loving nothing more than to attack someone who couldn't fight back. Could have been a fling gone horrifically wrong.

He's more likely to think he'd been attacked though given--

"Is there a meaning for this random bloody nose or not?"

It looked horrible. His nose bent to the side, obviously broken. And given how dark it was, he wasn't sure if it had stopped bleeding yet.

"I thought you'd agreed to not ask any questions," Merlin snapped as he finally made his way to the side door. Arthur turned the heat up purely on reflex at seeing him shiver. He wouldn't be surprised if he ended up sick because of it - he just hoped it wouldn't be pneumonia. For all that Merlin rarely got sick, when he did it hit him like a bullet train, and that was from a mere cold! He shuttered to think on how his body would react to anything more serious.

"Technically, I never said I agreed to that. And even if I had, it wouldn't count _now_ given how you look. For God's sake Merlin, your lucky you aren't more badly hurt..." wait. This _is_ Merlin his was talking about after all. And he's fully aware that there was nothing Merlin was better at than hiding when he was hurt, whether that be physically or emotionally, just to keep people from worrying. Had some complex about not wanting to be a bother. It was about one of the only things about his friend that he would change in a heartbeat if he could. "You aren't hiding more injuries are you? And don't lie. You know I always find out eventually."

The baffled look Merlin shot him was as unnecessary as it was insulting. As though he couldn't believe Arthur would assume that he'd ever do such a thing. "Arthur, I'm practically bear. **Where** would I be hiding more injuries?"

"Your shirt might be thin in regards to the cold, but it's more than enough coverage to hide bruises. Not to mention eternal injuries that can't be seen - you've hidden broken ribs before. To speak nothing of that ulcer situation a few years back," Arthur immediately shot back.

He can see the wheels behind Merlin's eyes moving, already thinking up another smart ass comment. But his genuine concern must be more apparent than he had realized because in the end his face softens and says, "No Arthur, the bloody nose is the end of it. She had been running back by then and I suppose he was worried she'd brought help. Or the police."

So it was an attack. Hopefully Merlin remembered enough of what he looked like, they could go file with the police later and... she? She who? Most likely just a civilian who saw Merlin being ruffed up and wanted to help, but given the millions of friends Merlin had he couldn't discount that it may have been someone he knew.

"Granted," Merlin continued, heedless to Arthur's thoughts, "as thankful as I am that neither of us got seriously hurt, I still wish she had just ran off and not looked back. Had he not gotten scared off..."

Arthur had never seen Merlin so angry before. Nor had he often seen him as scared. A deep grimace on his face, and fingers holding so tight to his knees that the knuckles where turning white and he could just imagine the crescent nail marks that will be left in there wake.

And none of this answered if he had already knew the girl or not.

But that's a question for later. Right now one thing in Merlin's story didn't add up and so he asked, "So did this man steal your clothes _before_ he punched you in the nose? How? I mean, you may not be much of a fighter but you still should have been able to get in a decent hit or two if that's what he was angling for."

Not that Arthur could understand why anyone would want to steal Merlin's clothes, given how he liked to wear them until they were so threaded and thin they were practically transparent.

"Why would he have wanted to steal my clothes?" Merlin asked, again with the bewildered tone as though he thought _Arthur_ was the crazy one in this situation.

"So you just decided to strip for the hell of it? Left them wherever the hell it is you and Will were? Or did you and Will get plastered and he took them as some sort of prank?" he deadpanned. It wouldn't surprise him if that were the case. Hell, if it weren't for the bloody nose that would have been his first assumption in the first place.

"No," Merlin drawled out, the tone he loved to use whenever he thought Arthur was being dim on purpose, "I gave them to her."

Arthur was getting a headache.

"And you gave most of your clothes away to some girl because...?" Arthur prompted when it was apparent that Merlin wasn't going to elaborate on his own.

"Because he tore her's to shreds. Honestly, did you really expect me to just let her walk home like that? She was already attacked once, last thing she needs is for the police to harass her over something like public indecency."

Wait. _She_ was attacked? Meaning.. "You were trying to play hero? Instead of calling the police?" Hell, he would have been satisfied with him calling _him,_ instead of jumping into a dangerous situation on his own. Not that he isn't happy that this girl was saved of course, no person should have to go through horrors like that and he personally prays that the man got run over by a semi when he was running off. But still... he'd have rather someone a little more threatening had saved her instead of another easy target like Merlin.

Merlin scowled at him before what Arthur will forever call the most petulant pout covered his lips as he said, "Oh, you mean like what _you_ would have done? Just sat there doing nothing, while the poor girl was hurt worse than she already was, waiting for the police to arrive? Risk them even arriving on time to _catch_ the guy. Risk the demeaning questions she would have to endure because of this messed up culture we have, after the hell of a night she's had?"

"Merlin... I _would_ have called the cops first. But," he sighed as he resisted the urge to run his hand over his face in exhaustion, "I still would have stepped in before she got hurt, that is true. The difference is though, I actually have the strength to defend myself when he got violent. And it's debatable on if he would have gotten violent in the first place given I'm obviously more... how do I say this gently... physically inclined than you are."

Given the glare Merlin shot his way, he'd take it that it wasn't gently said enough.

"I'd rather risk being hurt than live with the knowledge that she got hurt and I did nothing about it." Arthur didn't get the chance to point out that calling the police was hardly doing nothing before Merlin continued with a small sigh, "Look, I don't want to argue about this. It's done, she's safe -- undoubtedly traumatized and I hope she seeks therapy -- but physically fine, and I barely got hurt. Yes, the creep got away, and I truly hope she reports him if she got a better look at him than I did -- don't look at me like that, it was _dark_! -- but at the end of the day, it ended a lot better than it could have. Can't we just leave it at that?"

Arthur wanted to argue more. Wanted to shake Merlin until he gained some sense, and realized just how terrified the very thought of what could have happened to Merlin had the girl not run back to try and scare the man off. The fact that now Arthur was going to have nightmares for a week about how close he could have come to losing Merlin forever, and he wouldn't have ever even known _why._

But looking at Merlin he hesitated. The clear slump in Merlin's shoulders. The shivering that still hadn't stopped despite Arthur having the heat on full blast. Him rubbing at his nose, which was undoubtedly still in pain. And the steel look in his eyes that he knows he did what was right, and that nothing Arthur said was going to change his mind.

Arthur sighed as he thought in fond exasperation, _"Your a damn fool. A brave man... but a damn fool."_

"Alright. I don't like it but... alright. I'll let it go, since you _did_ do something heroic tonight, no matter how reckless."

He paused as Merlin let out an obviously relieved sigh, and he wondered if he should burst his bubble on that just because _Arthur_ had agreed to let it go doesn't mean that _Gwen_ had. Let alone Gaius.

Nah. He'll give Merlin the temporary peace. After all, Lord knows he won't be getting any for the foreseeable future. That said, he couldn't resist adding-

"Next time you feel like playing Knight in Shining Armor though, do me one favor would you? Call me before hand, so that I can come save _you_ when you undoubtedly get over your head. After all, I am practically _your_ Knight by this point."

Despite the sullen glare, Merlin nodded and gave no protest.

With that, Arthur knew he could be at least a little more at ease. And once Guinevere was finished with him, Arthur had no doubt that Merlin would hold to that promise come hell or high water.

It's a small reassurance, but with Merlin as his best friend? He'll take any he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) "Is there a meaning for this random bloody nose or not?" + "Imagine person A calling person B and saying *I'm lost and need you to pick me up no questions asked* where person B is and what happens next is up to you. Bonus if the first thing person A says is *your not wearing pants*"
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks and comments make an author's day~


End file.
